Prussia's Home
by dragora-kun
Summary: Prussia loses his home. How will Prussia get it back? Will eh get it back. With Help from two other ocutries he'll try. Warning: violence, swear words.


_So this is my first chapter of prussia's home. This is a bit violent and they swear so enjoy! _

_I do not own hetalia! _

_Comment if you enjoy it I'd love to hear what you think ^^_

"**I…vill not…fall…"** Prussia panted. Blood pooled out of his shoulder and both his skin and clothes were shredded to pieces, a fire burned high, roaring and tearing at Prussia's home. He felt something drip down his chin and when he reached up to wipe away water, it turned out to be his own blood. He had been so sure, he was so sure he could make it, now there he was standing alone, his own blood painting the floor of a place that was only an few hours ago his home.

Russia stood before Prussia, his scarf had been torn from his neck and Prussia had managed to scratch his cheek, but it was nothing but futile attempts. Prussia's back was to the fire, there was nowhere to go. Russia had a sword pointed at his body and only a small gap separated them.

"**I told you to back down"** said Russia matter of factly. The country burning before him was a sight he had seen before, and even back then it had not bothered him. **"You will. Fall. This place belongs to me now, it is just a pity I had to destroy it to make you see."** Russia looked over the burning place, taking his eyes off Prussia for a few seconds. He was savouring his victory, which proved it hadn't been as easy as Russia had thought, Prussia was a fighting country, he did nothing else, so it was expected.

Any other country would be on the floor begging for there life, but Prussia had lost it all, his home and his country. He had nothing to beg for. He started to laugh, it started quiet but grew in volume, until it was a maniacs cackle **"I do not appreciate being underestimated"** he pulled a pistol from his trousers, he'd placed it in the back of his trousers before Russia arrived and he aimed within a second pulling the trigger without a breath.

Russia had aimed to crush the country without given him a chance to breath, so in the process crushing his spirit but Prussia was not the same as other fighters. He wasn't sane.

The bullet soared through the air and Russia turned to meet it, he had only heard a sound before the bullet imbedded itself in Russia's side making him gasp and fall to one knee. "**You… you bastard"** he coughed glaring up at him through the falling snow.

Prussia's grin was that of a maniacs. The thrill of battle, losing or winning, made him feel excited, adrenaline coursed through his body and sick pleasure overwhelmed him. He aimed again and his finger twinged on the trigger **"I. vill not fall"** he repeated, but before he had a chance to fire, a huge amount of pain raked across his body, his mouth opened in a silent cry of pain and blood gushed down his back. He couldn't move! His body wouldn't move. The world was going black and his knees buckled. As he hit the floor he saw a black dress and a bloody knife fall in front of him and his eyes widened, _'Belarus!'_

Belarus ran to Russia, seemingly she had completely forgotten that he was even there. **"Russia! Russia are you ok?"** she asked, usually Russia ran from Belarus but for once he seemed happy to see her.

"**Belarus, well done"** he said. Though a smile was on his face pain flickered in his eyes, he held his side to stop the blood pouring out and he gritted his teeth. **"come on My love we must go!"** she exclaimed and put his arm over her shoulder she slowly helped Russia stand. Russia wanted to carry on, crush the country into dust, but Prussia was doomed, he would die, slowly, in the snow and then Russia would return to destroy the pieces later. Russia felt blood drip between his fingers and he grimaced, he would never forget Prussia. How much fun he'd had fighting him.

Belarus could not believe the state Russia was in. Prussia was a small country, a weak pathetic country compared to him. How could he have done so much? '_It no longer matters, the fool is dead, Russia is all that is important'_ she thought nodding to herself as she headed to his home. Hopefully one day she could say their home.

They turned there backs to Prussia and began to move away.

Prussia opened his mouth **"h…hey we're not..d…done.."** he panted. To Prussia his voice was loud and demanding but in actual fact it was no more then a whisper, his pathetic panting cries disappearing in the wind with the snow. He desperately clawed at the ground and snow trying to move himself closer, but he hadn't the strength to pull himself. The world was going blacker and blacker _'Is night coming?'_ he thought as his eyelids were closing, _'I could just… schlafen ein weile'_ the roaring fire got closer but Prussia couldn't feel the heat, it was so cold on the snowy floor. Snow flakes fell onto his hand and he slowly closed his eyes, letting the coldness take him into the dark.

_Is this the end? Could it be for Prussia? Find out in chapter 2! _

_Hope you like it! _

_I am not german. So sorry if get it wrong. _

_Schlafen ein weile = sleep a while _


End file.
